


I Could Get Used to This

by rockforfrnk



Series: The Adventures of domestic frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Third Person POV, Trans Frank Iero, Twins, domestic frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank never thought he would ever be a stay at home parent. When he first met Gerard he was working as a tattoo artist at a friend’s shop. They ran into each other at a party that Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother was hosting.Domestic frerard.





	I Could Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my new domestic frerard one-shot. I appreciate feedback and kudos.
> 
> xxM

Frank never thought he would ever be a stay at home parent. When he first met Gerard he was working as a tattoo artist at a friend’s shop. They ran into each other at a party that Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother was hosting at the place he shared with his partner Ray.

Frank was good friends with Mikey and knew of Gerard but they had never really hung out since Gee was living in New Jersey and Mikey and Frank were living in New York. 

They hit it off at the party but Frank was hesitant about getting into a relationship. He had some flings that never amounted to much and was a still virgin before he got closer Gerard. Frank was open and proud of being a transgender man but was nervous about giving himself fully to another person. Right from the beginning of their relationship Gerard never pressured Frank into anything and the sexual aspect of their relationship progressed as Frank became more comfortable with the older man. 

Frank and Gerard were living comfortably in a decent sized house in New Jersey. They decided to raise their kids there. When Frank got together with Gerard, he decided to move back and ended up leaving his friends tattoo shop once he got pregnant with their twins. 

Being a stay at home parent was an adjustment for Frank but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He loved spending with the girls and watch them grow and he cherished all the memories with them, and with his husband. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” Cherry and Lily chanted in unison. Frank was attempting to get his daughter’s in the bath as they ran around the living room and shouting random things. They were very active girls but Cherry was more hyperactive than Lily. They ended up influencing each other in good ways and other times they could cause both Frank and Gerard to get quite the headache.

“Cherry and Lily please get in the bath for daddy,” The girls finally listened to Frank and he got them undressed and into the bath. Once he got them both cleaned he let them play. As he watched his daughter’s playing in the bath he smiled to himself. Frank felt so lucky that he was blessed with twins, that he gave birth to three years ago. 

Frank rested one of his tattooed hands on his expanding belly. His current pregnancy was a welcomed surprise and he couldn't wait to find out the gender and Gerard was excited about it too. The girls were splashing the bath water around which drew Frank out of his thoughts.

“Ok, girls bath time is over,” Frank dried Cherry and Lily off and got them into their pajamas. He tucked the girls into their beds and kissed both of their heads. 

“Can you read us a story, daddy?” Frank couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the girls were. They were growing up so fast and he enjoyed every moment he got to spend with them. Gerard was on a business trip to the UK and he couldn't wait to have to his husband back home. He knew the girls missed Gee as well. Frank was exhausted but he managed without his husband around.

Frank took the book Lily handed him and started to read the story. It didn’t take long for both girls to fall asleep. He got off the end of Lily’s bed and put the book away. He pulled the blankets up to Lily’s chin and did the same with Cherry. Frank walked to the doorway and glanced over at the girls one more time before flicking off the light and shutting the door half-way.

Frank walked downstairs and found his phone. He smiled when saw Gerard had sent him a couple texts while he was taking care of the girls.

G: Hey, baby how are you feeling?

G: Are the girls being good?

F: Hey, babe I’m good but I’m exhausted as fuck at the moment. The girls are being their hyperactive selves but I managed to get them in the bath and into bed finally. I can’t wait until you get home. I miss you and love you so damn much.

G: I’ll be home tomorrow evening and I can’t wait to be home with you and the girls. Love you and I’ll be home before you know it Frankie xx

F: Safe travels, darling xx

Frank walked into the kitchen and made a cup of green tea. He took his hot drink into the living room. He flicked on the television and settled on a channel that was showing a random comedy movie. 

He took a sip of his tea and his eyes traveled to the picture of him and Gee in the early part of their relationship, that hung on the wall by the other family pictures. He thought about the moment he told Gerard he was pregnant. They were together two years when Frank found out he was pregnant. They were recently engaged and the pregnancy was somewhat planned. They decided they would have kids but they didn’t think it would happen as fast as it did.

They got married after Frank gave birth to the twins, and their five year anniversary was coming up. His next scan was soon and he was thankful that Gerard would be around for this one. He finished his tea and dozed off with happy thoughts on his mind. He woke up in the middle of the night and turned off the television and tiredly walked up to the bedroom.

The next day seemed to fly by and Frank smiled widely when he heard the front door of the house open. Gerard insisted he would take a cab home and Frank was thankful because he felt too tired to drive to the airport. 

“Papa! papa!” Frank grinned as the girls bypassed him to get to Gerard. He walked behind them and smiled as Gerard scooped their girls into his arms before slowly putting them down. Frank closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his husbands neck. They shared a quick kiss. “Missed you, Gee,” Frank snuck in another kiss before the girls were squeezing between them. 

“Missed you too, Frank. I miss you two as well,” Gerard knelled down and kissed Cherry and Lily’s cheeks. He then moved to Frank’s bump and his hands ran over the clothed bump. “Missed you too.”

Frank felt happy tears come to his eyes and he wiped them away as they rolled down his cheeks. 

The next month seemed to fly by and it was time for them to find out the sex of the baby. Mikey offered to babysit the twins while Frank and Gerard went to the doctors office. Frank grinned as Cherry and Lily quickly ran to Mikey as he came inside their house. 

“Mikey!” Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist as they watched the twins swarm Mikey. Frank leaned over and pecked Gerard’s lips.

“We should probably head out, Gee,” Gerard nodded at his husband’s words and looked over at his brother.

“We should be back in a couple of hours,” Mikey acknowledged Gerard’s words as the girls hugged his legs.

“Enjoy your time out,” Mikey offered both men a smile and focused his attention on the twin girls. 

Frank handed Gerard the car keys and they headed to the doctors office and Frank grinned as he felt the baby move and rested a hand on his expanding stomach. 

They were quickly shown to the examination room and Frank sat on the bed anxiously and looked over at Gerard. 

“I’m feeling like we are having another girl, what to do you think Gee?” Frank questioned.

“I’m good either way as long as the baby is healthy,” Gerard smiled over at Frank just as the nurse came into the room. 

“Alright, Frank if you could just lay back for me I’ll get the scan started,” Frank nodded and reached out for one of his husband’s hand as the nurse moved his shirt up and poured the cold gel on his bump. He watched nurse move the wand over his bump and the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. Tears came to Frank’s eyes as he listened to the steady beat.

The nurse moved the wand around just a bit more. “Congratulations, you two are having a boy,” She stated.

“I guess I was wrong,” Frank giggled and looked over at Gee with a smile. He felt the technician wipe off his stomach and he pulled down his shirt. 

“Here are a couple pictures. Everything looks good Frank, if you have any concerns please call the office and make an appointment with your doctor.”

“Thank you,” Frank looked over at the nurse and smiled. He then watched her leave before turning his attention back to his husband. 

“Now we have to try to agree on a name,” Gerard pointed out and Frank grinned. 

“We got this, babe,” Frank concluded. He got off the table and offered Gerard one of his hands as they walked to the front of the office. He booked his next appointment before they walked out of the office. 

“Let’s get home and see how much the girls have tortured Mikey,” Gerard grinned at his words as he thought about how exhausting the twins can be.

Frank giggled, “I’m sure he is probably already tired.” he gave Gerard’s hand a squeeze as they walked back to the car. “But first before we go home I need food, Gee.”

“Anything for you, Frankie,” Gerard smirked at his husband as they got into the car. They were both buzzing with happiness as they waited for the arrival of their baby boy. 

Frank couldn’t stop smiling as he thought about the good news they got at his appointment. Gerard drove to the nearest fast-food place to feed his never-ending pregnancy hunger. Frank felt extremely happy and he was grateful he was getting the chance to bring another life into this word, with his husband, his daughters by his side.


End file.
